War Sf-A2
by jettybear
Summary: It's the year 2180 and are world is infested with zombies. In the early 2000 a android was created to fight them, but instead, she was locked away from the world. This Android was coded as Sf-A2.
1. Opening

December 17th, 2180.

Damn, we lost another one tonight. We can't afford that again. I hate to say this, but we need help... I never thought I would need to use her in a battle, but what other choice do I have? Time to bring back Project Sf-A2. She is the weapon they said would destroy the zombies and save earth as we know it. But I think they're full of shit, how can they leave earth in the hands of a 180 year old robot when they have perfectly good human soldiers!? But I can't tell them that to their faces, I'll be punished. I guess I'll write more later.


	2. Chapter 1, Awake and Alive

I felt cold, though I shouldn't. I'm a android, a lab creature. And I don't think I was activated yet. Then why do I feel so cold? I opened my eyes to see a cage. It was made for me and my powers. I was alive, someone had flipped the switch on me. Yes, I have an on switch. Stupid, right? I couldn't see who turned me on, like they were invisible.

Or maybe I did... maybe they gave me free will! Oh that would be so nice, like normal people have! All the things I could! But That foolish hope was soon lost as I heard voices.

"Did it work, is she activated?"

"Yes nurse, I can't believe it work though. She was off for so long."

Of course... I can't have done that... I was built to serve and protect, like the police. Except I give two shits about the people of earth!

"Doctor, she's so young. She looks about the age of my daughter, maybe only a year older than Rin! And they expect her to destroy the zombies?" I could see two scientist speaking. The Nurse was a tall blond with blue eyes and a supermodel to body. Her name tag said Lily. And the other scientist was a man with long purple hair, he carried a sword with him. I assume he's an otaku of some sort. His name tag said Gakupo kamui The woman knelt down to me lying on the cold hard ground of my cage.

"Hello Sf-A2, How do you feel?" She said smiling like she was my mother. I soon found my voice to give her an answer, which she waited patiently for.

"C-Cold... Very cold..." I said listening to the sound of my own voice.

"Oh! I should get you some clothes! I should have known you would be cold!" She said getting up from her crouching position. "Wait Here for a second," She said as she walked away. Where did she think I'd go, last time I checked I was in a cage! While she walked free. Well I know one thing, I'm the angry type. She walked up to the doctor and started talking with him and it looked like she was asking him to do something. He signed and agreed. He walked toward a button, and the next thing I knew the cage was gone.

"There you go Sweetheart," She said carrying a bundle of fabric I assume was clothing.

"Gakupo! look away! She's a lady." Lily said covering the doctors eyes. I looked down to find I was naked. I don't understand how being naked was wrong, but I just shrugged it off. I pulled on the dress. It was white and reached my knee.

"Oh isn't she an angel~!" Said Ms. Lily hugging me like she was five and I was her new doll.

"Could... you... stop that...?" I said my voice was dry.

"Oh, sorry. You're just so cute SF-A2." I cringed as she said my code number. It reminded me of something, a big blurry room with a light shining in my eyes, I feel something cutting into my leg. But that's it.

"Oh, I think I should give you a proper name. How does that sound?" She said and quickly looked over at the Doctor as if for permission.

"No." He sighed and started writing something on his clipboard. Miss Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to me.

"Hm... Meranda? no... Rini? no..." She went on with different names, like Karen, and Miku, and others.

"Oh! How about... Miki!" She said clapping her hands in joy. It seemed to be a nice name. I nodded since it hurt to talk.

"Okay then Miki! Would you like a cup of tea? It might help with you're feeling cold." I nodded in agreement. How did she know my throat hurt?

"Wait right here, M-i-k-i-chan." She said sounding out every syllable in my new name. I looked at the doctor for a moment before he asked "Is everything alright?" I shook my head.

"What is it?" He asked kneeling down to my height. Either he's really tall, or I'm just short.

"I'm back~" Ms. Lily said in a sing song voice.

"I hope you don't mind Peppermint." She said handing me the paper cup. I took a long sip of the warm liquid. It filled me with a sense of of... Filling? I think... I'm not sure.

"Lily, would you please leave SF-A2 with me for a moment." I almost spat my tea out.

"Gakupo! Her name is Miki!" She said hitting his arm with the clipboard.

"Ow." He said holding his arm and glaring daggers at Ms. Lily.

"You don't name it, once you name it you get attached to it! " He said to her in a stern voice as if she had named previous models and cried when there mind were deleted.

"It's going to be sent out to kill the enemy and might not survive!"

"I would prefer if you addressed me as 'she' Doctor." I said, my and eyes voice cold. I really don't like him... And the both looked over at me. Ms. Lily was smiling at me like I was an angel. Gakupo just looked at me like I was an interesting specimen.

"You go girl!" Ms. Lily said. The Doctor looked at me like I wasn't supposed to say that.

"Lily. Please leave us alone." He seemed angry at me for speaking my mind.

"Yes Doctor." She said and left me alone with the Doctor.

"SF-A2-"

"Miki, my name is Miki." I said. At least I have some control of my life.

"Miki, You said there was something wrong. I'd like you to tell me. You're important to save the world." He said to me like I was a little girl. His Little girl...

"I... When someone says my code number, I get this odd memory. It's blurry." I said like a child handing a broken toy to an adult.

"Forget about that memory. It isn't real." He said standing up and going back to his work.

"Where did Ms. Lily go?" I asked and he chuckled.

"If she heard you call her Miss she would scold you and tell you to call her just Lily."

"Did someone say Lily?" the door opened to see Ms. Lily.

"Anyways. Miki do you have a place to sleep tonight?" I opened my mouth but the Doctor cut me off.

"She will be staying here in the lab." He said looking at Ms. Lily like he knew where she was going with this.

"On what bed genius?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"I will have a bed brought down for her in her cage." My blood boiled at the thought.

"NO." I said looking at him with my eyes blazing.

"What did you say?" He said looking over at me.

"I said no. Why is it that I am trapped while you are free to walk around as you please?! I will be fed kibble while you enjoy a nice warm meal! I will be sleeping on a cot in a cold cell while you go home and lie in your warm bed!" I said slamming my hands down on the table. The moment I slammed my hands the table split in two.

"Are you defying me?!" Bellowed the Doctor. Ms. Lily looked at me in surprise. But then I stopped, I-I was being disobedient! I have a will of my own!

"Yes! I am! I will fight for the world! But I will not be treated like a lab rat! Am I understood?!" I hollered back at him.

"How about you stay at my house?" Said Ms. Lily looking like she didn't want me to get to angry.

"Okay..." I said calming down. She was so nice that I couldn't be mad at her.

"But, if that's fine with you." I said to Ms. Lily.

"Of course it's fine. I was going to ask that before this argument."


End file.
